200 Letters
by rikalynch
Summary: Fic based off of Misery- "And I wrote 200 letters I will never send." Various pairings, some canon, some not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is me starting on a new project when I have two WIPs. Oh well, who cares, right? :D  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Jeff, <em>

_Hi, it's me. Nick? Yeah, the one in your math class that sits behind you. The one that's always looking at you over the rims of his glasses, over the top of his math book. I just wanted to write this letter to tell you how cute I think you are. It's our freshman year, it's only the fifth day and I already think I like you. We're in the Warblers together, and I don't care if that short Blaine kid gets all the solos, you're still better than anybody in the whole group. I don't really know what else I want to say, so I'm just gonna sign this now..._

_Yours truly, Nick from the third row in Math._


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to stop.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kurt,<p>

I love you. I love you, I love you, _I love you._ Why I can't say it out loud is far beyond me. Everything about you is so perfect—your hair, your eyes, your smile, your personality, your body... I'm so sorry I said you weren't sexy before, I guess the Dalton uniform just hid it. You are so good to me, you treat me well, you actually get me. You know what I like and I know what you like. We're perfect for each other, we fit together just like puzzle pieces. _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece—I'm complete. _I'm going to tell you this out loud. I'm never going to give you this letter though. I'm going to tell you I love you. I don't know when, maybe tomorrow, maybe next year. All I know right now is how overly consumed I am with love for you. You are my everything.

Love, Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews keep my seamonkies alive<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This one was done for the lovely **_**that-jonas-fan **_**over on tumblr. She ships Briff, so I decided to give 'er some. **

Dear Brittany,

Hi, you don't know me, but this is Jeff from the Warblers. I'm the tall blonde one. Well I just wanted to tell you how beautiful and talented you are, I can only imagine how much better your voice would be with the dance skills you have. Maybe we could dance together sometime? I'd really like that, and I don't know, I guess we'd be cute together. I put my number on the back of the paper, you can call or text me sometime!

-Jeff the Warbler

**Reviews keep Jeff dancing!**

**Oh, there's something I forgot to mention. These are all separate, if they're gonna follow up then they'll be in the same chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Rachel,

I don't know if you see the way I look at you sometimes. I don't hate you. I think you're absolutely gorgeous, and the most talented girl I've ever met. You have the greatest personality even if you're a bit of a bitch sometimes. I just wish this wasn't Lima, that it was okay to like someone of the same sex, that the circumstances were different... Until they stop being so, you will never, _ever _see this letter. I'm sorry it has to be this way. Until then, I will stand by your side, I will defend you, I will save you, and I will help you live your dream. But as nothing more than a mere best friend. I think I love you, Rach, I really do, but I _can't_ love you. I'm sorry.

-Quinn

x-x-x-x-x

Dear Quinn,

I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you exactly how I feel for you. You're so perfect in every aspect of your being. Hell, you're more talented than me, but I'd never admit it. Over the last two years, we've bonded. We've become friends. I highly appreciate these gestures, but when are you going to understand that it's just not enough? I keep having this back-and-forth battle for Finn with you because it's seemingly the only thing we have in common. Kissing Finn makes me think of kissing _you. _That's what I want the most. I wish we could subtract Finn from the equation, because I really like you. I'm sorry I can never tell you, Quinn.

-Rachel

* * *

><p><strong>This is my last update for today, I swear. I guess I'll just go to sleep now.<strong>

**I'll start writing some canon couples tomorrow, okay? Leave a review if you want to see anybody done!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt,

There you go again, flaunting that stupid little body of yours down the hallway. Why are you so annoying? Why do you gotta throw yourself around? We don't want that here, you're gay, that's disgusting. _I think you're adorable, Kurt. I want to tell you this but I don't want to get judged. Please say you like me back. _I slushied you today, and I threw you against a locker. Doesn't compare to what great feeling I'd get from killing you. _Or kissing you. _Please just get the hell out. _Love me, Kurt, I'm lost. _

-Karofsky


	6. Chapter 6

**For my lovely Wishesinthenightsky who likes Hevans.**

Dear Kurt,

I lied to you, okay? Yeah, I do dye my hair. But no, I'm not gay. At least I don't think I am. There's just something with you, though... I mean, when you were talking to me in the shower, I didn't feel vulnerable or cornered like some of the boys said I should. I was just... Kind of turned on, actually. I think you're really cute and sweet... You'll never see this letter, what's the point of even trying? Sorry.

-Sam


End file.
